


Irritation

by ever_neutral



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover snerk ensues.</p><p>[Three-sentence ficathon prompt fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritation

"No, not _an_ angel, _the_ Angel; I'm him."

He's feeling snippy -- because demons and evil lawyers and God-like entities aren't bad enough, he's now gotta deal with this _angel of the Lord_ dick with a ginormous brow and inability to emote -- and really, he can't believe this winged guy could mistake him for one of _them_ when they have zilch in common: while this guy's crew lives it up in Heaven, Angel's headed for the fiery pits (again).

It's the sheer unfairness of the situation ( _not that Angel's a petty guy_ ) that informs his answer to Castiel's sneering, "You are the saviour of these people, then?":

"Damn right."


End file.
